Fade to Black
SM07:' Fade to Black '''is a side mission in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided ''and is available for Adam Jensen to complete during his second visit to Prague. After you finish M9: Checking Out the Men in Charge and exit the NSN room, Jensen will bump into Delara Auzenne at Miller's terminal. Objectives & XP Rewards * There is an optional 500 XP "Spin Doctor" bonus only with CASIE aug. Walkthrough Delara explains she was leaving a note for Miller as she is worried about Vince Black, an undercover agent within the Dvali family. He was supposed to meet her to make sure he did not get in too deep, but never showed up. Agree to help and the mission will start. Search Vince Black’s Office Head to Vince’s office (the room on the far end from Chang) and read his emails and Jensen will loop Delara in. Be sure to also pick up the Berlin ticket on the table in his office. Meet Vince Black’s Informant Head to the Red Queen and go all the way up to the top patio. The informant is standing up here, Dobromila Nováková. If having a name does not make her stand out enough, she will also drop hints like saying her favorite color is black. Approach her to find out what she knows (either option works). She will say it has something to do with her husband, Vlasta Novák, but does not want to discuss it there, where two Dvali henchmen are watching. She will ask you to be discreet and to meet her elsewhere. Do NOT press her for more information if you do not want to deal with the henchmen later. Go with “Yes I understand" and head out to the rendezvous in southern Prague. Wait for Dobromila Head to the courtyard in Překážka and she will appear shortly. If you pressed her for more information at the club, the two henchmen will show up here and kill her if you do not stop them in time, then attack you. This will not fail the mission if they kill her but, naturally, you will not be able to get more information out of her. Get Info from Dobromila Go talk to Dobromila and she will reveal what she knows, including the code for the storage locker where she believes the evidence Vince was looking for is. If the henchmen had followed her and you took care of them before they could get to her, her comments generally remain the same but she will be upset, cursing Vlasta and saying she must leave that night as he knows about her betrayal now. Negotiate with her and she will say her price is a ticket to Berlin, as she wants to disappear. If you grabbed the ticket from Vince's office, you can give it to her here, or pay 350 credits. Refusing means she will not supply the information until you can give her the ticket or the credits. Once given the ticket or credits, she will give you the location of the storage locker. If she was killed, she will have a drawing of a map on her you can use to continue the mission. Investigate Vlasta’s Locker Head towards Palisade Bank, then into the corner courtyard area where there are 2 locked units. Vlasta’s is the left one. Use the code '''2565' to open it, then move the painting and use the breaker to reveal a hidden tunnel. Follow to a room where a woman, Olivie Devos, is waiting. Talk to her and she will worry, saying you should not be there and you need to leave. Keep talking to her and she will eventually reveal she met Vince at his place, an apartment basement in a convenience store. No matter which path you choose Vlasta will then show up. If you want to end things peacefully, select negotiate then, if you do not have CASIE, bribe or appease. If you have CASIE, you can use persuade, then "press" twice. If you are successful, you will earn the Handle with Care achievement here. Talk to Olivie again and she will give you a Praxis Kit for helping her. Find Vince Black’s Apartment Now make your way to the convenience store which is right near the entrance to the Red Light District. Head down into the basement and you will find Vince’s body. Near his corpse, a pocket secretary reveals that Black revealed his identity to a woman involved with the Dvalis, who in turn betrayed him to them. Jensen will radio Delara to update her on Vince's status and the mission will complete. Delara explains that apparently he tried to be both an agent and a real gang member and ended up being neither. Story items The following story items are associated with this mission. Notes * You will know if the henchmen will attack later if they leave the balcony after you finish talking to Dobromila. * You can find a pocket secretary under Vince's body that proves he was killed by Vlasta after another Dvali found out who he really was and ordered Vlasta to take care of him. * It is unknown who the red stiletto belongs to. * If you helped Olivie, she will send Jensen an email about how her trip is going. Of course, this is a bit odd as you can get it just after helping her. * If you did not give Dobromila the ticket or credits and found the storage locker and Vince on your own, she can later be found dead in the same courtyard and the mission will update to "Investigate the scene", even if the mission was previously completed. This could be a mission bug. * After you complete this mission, Black's office will be cleared of all his personal items. ru:Уход в тень Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Walkthroughs